


For The Honor

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The twins fight for an honor...





	For The Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



Leia moved with precision and economy.

Luke was passion and fire.

To watch his twins twirl through the spar, lightsaber on lightsaber, sparks highlighting the cold determination of one, the feral appreciation of the other, was one of Vader's finest pleasures.

He knew just when Luke overreached, a moment before Leia circled her lightsaber around his, snaking it free from his grip before Pushing with her other hand, throwing the overbalanced Luke to the ground.

Then, triumph blazed on her regal features, and Vader's pride burned hotter.

"It seems I will accompany you tonight, Father," Leia said as Luke fumed.


End file.
